


Dysfunctional Family

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eli and Angelica are younger siblings, Eli is younger than canon, Eli lives, F/M, Family, Fluff, Josh and Wes are big brothers, M/M, Mrs Crumble is the weird aunt, Post-Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: A small tit-bit of the day break family we’ve grown to love.
Relationships: KJ/Josh Wheeler, Turbo Pokaski/Wesley Fists
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Dysfunctional Family

Josh lay his back against the wall, sitting up in an uncomfortable position on the wall floor. Why they’d all chosen to sit on the floor rather than on chairs or beds was a mystery to him, but to be honest, it felt more intimate, made him feel closer to everyone.

By everyone, he meant his new family. Wesley Fists, older than him only by a couple of months, and the newly adopted gay big brother of pretty much all of them, was sat opposite with his boyfriend Turbo Pokaski. It had only been a few months since Samaira Dean had taken over Turbo’s tribe, Mona Lisa her new right-hand, and in the time of having Turbo stick with the family they’d all grown onto him. Though Josh still didn’t trust the guy, at least he was making an effort, if only for Wesley.

Then there was Angelica Green. She was the youngest sibling, the cute little sister, the pyromaniac, the one to be protected. Yet she still enjoyed burning stuff, swearing, and throwing up her middle fingers. That didn’t stop her from letting Eli Cardashyan play with her hair and do her makeup in the spare time, though.

Eli. He was a complicated little dick. The youngest brother of the main Daybreakers. He’d been moved up two years in school he was so smart, yet he didn’t know his intelligence that often. They could all tell, though. The way he kept the mall all locked up for himself, managing to sustain power in a wasteland where there was none, even his Baron Triumph costume was genius: it kept people away and made sure they weren’t to mess with him. And yet he still often acted like a little shit.

Angelica’s personal favourite family member (or at least that was who Josh expected it to be) was Mrs Crumble. They still didn’t know her actual name, and they were pretty sure she didn’t either, but she’d made her way into the dysfunctional family. She was closest to Angelica, but still enjoyed the company of the other Daybreakers. To be honest, she was more like a weird aunt than anything else, like maybe the ones who take you in after your parents die or no longer have custody or turn into Ghoulies.

Finally, there was Josh. Younger than Wesley, older than Eli. The leader of the Daybreakers. Pretty much the foundation of the family, even though he tried to tear it apart, but let’s be honest they all did at least once.

XX~•~•XX

“What do you think Sam and Mona are up to?” Wesley murmured, pulling a newly lit cigarette up to his lips. The conversation had been pretty slow to start with, but ever since Sam had taken over Turbo’s gang, it’s all they could think about. They didn’t know what she was capable of, and, come to think of it, they didn’t know much of her in general. 

“I still can’t believe that the great ‘Turbo Bro Jock’ had his tribe of murdering jocks taken from him by Sam fucking Dean.” Eli laughed, shuffling in his place beside Josh. Ever since Jaden had attacked him, ever since he’d nearly died, he’d been a bit more on edge, and Josh and Wesley had become that little bit more protective of him. Josh realised just how protective of Eli he was when they were playing imaginary Pokémon and when Eli had almost died in his arms. 

Turbo grunted sitting up slightly with an angry glint in his eyes. Wesley placed a hand on his, giving him a look that just dared him to take a hit at Eli and see how long he’d still be living in the mall for. 

“Technically, Principle Burr took them from him first. Sam just took them off Principle Burr.” Angelica added. She was sat on Wesley’s other side that wasn’t occupied by a very touchy Turbo with Mrs Crumble, who was currently entertaining herself with a couple of insects she’d found on the floor in the mud tracked in by the Daybreakers.

“Speaking of Sam, what’s going on between you and KJ? Still a thing?” Wesley grinned at Josh, waggling his eyebrows before letting a puff of smoke trail from his lips, sticking the cigarette into Turbos mouth for him to take a turn.

Josh blushed awkwardly, stroking the back of his neck. “We’re cool, I guess. I don’t think she’s that keen on me anymore after Sam came into the mall.” He shook his head slightly, trying to suppress a laugh. “Girls are hard. I think you did the right thing going after guys, dude. Might try it out.” 

Wesley and Turbo began to laugh. Hard. Pungent smoke was emitted from their mouths as the annoyingly familiar sounds of laugh came out, and with Wesley’s weird laugh being the loudest, it somehow encouraged the other four to join in.

This was nice. This was simple. Just hanging out with the fam, and it was all great. They’d worry about Sam and Mona another day. Right now, this was all they needed.


End file.
